


Подарок

by R2R



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт Дауни младший выступает с речью, а Тони Старк получает подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MouseGemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/gifts).



> Фик написан в основном по комиксовой вселенной, хотя на самом деле это AU-вселенная, в которой есть Роберт Дауни-младший, и он снимается в фильмах про Железного Человека.  
> Джарвис в этой AU и живой человек, и названный в его честь компьютер, помогающий ему управлять башней Мстителей. В фике участвует электронная версия Джарвиса.

Утро в Башне началось с сигнала пожарной тревоги и громких воплей.  
  
\- Падла!  
  
\- В чём дело?  
  
\- Стоять, гадина!  
  
\- Да что случилось? - полупроснувшиеся Мстители ошарашенно наблюдали, как Тони Старк, наполовину одетый в искрящий и покрытый огнетушительной пеной костюм Железного Человека, мечется по коридору и пытается прихлопнуть что-то у себя на спине репульсорной перчаткой.  
  
\- Эта сволочь! Нет, ну это ни в какие ворота!  
  
\- Тони, спокойно. Скажи, что произошло.  
  
Тони безо всякого предупреждения резко взлетел в воздух, взмахнул руками и завис над головой у Стива Роджерса, не переставая извиваться и ругаться.  
  
Не хряпнулся об потолок он только потому, что потолки в башне были по высоте рассчитаны на Халка.  
  
\- Уберите это с меня! - послышалось наконец среди ругательств.  
  
Капитан Америка пришёл к логичному выводу, что у Тони снова свихнулась боевая броня. Со свойственной ему решительностью Стив подпрыгнул, ухватил Тони за ботинок и потянул вниз, пытаясь приземлить друга.  
  
Результатом было, кроме новых хаотичных эволюций в воздухе, только "Хахаха!", "Перестань!" и "Да я ж тебя!"  
  
Кэп потянул ещё раз, сильнее. И оторвал ботинок. К счастью, не вместе с ногой.  
  
Такой успех оказался и для него самого сюрпризом: обычно броня не поддавалась разбору настолько легко. Стив приземлился на одно колено в классической позе Железного Человека, только вместо боевой перчатки у него был репульсорный башмак в руке.  
  
Оставшись без репульсора и потеряв равновесие, Тони колыхнулся в сторону, выставил перед собой перчатку - одну, второй не было, - совершил в воздухе кульбит через руку и грохнулся под ноги только что вышедшей из лифта Кэрол Дэнверс.  
  
\- Апгрейд неудачный? - спросила она меланхолично.  
  
Неудачный апгрейд летающих костюмов Железного Человека был для башни Мстителей делом привычным и, пожалуй, даже неизбежным.  
  
Тони со скрежетом сел, содрал с себя перчатку и полез обеими руками к себе в стальные штаны.  
  
Мстителей это не смутило, они видали и не такое.  
  
\- Лучше стало? - поинтересовался Стив, поднимаясь на ноги и с любопытством рассматривая трофейный ботинок.  
  
\- Да! Намного! Спасибо большое! - злобно откликнулся Тони. - Сволочь!!!  
  
\- Ну извини.  
  
\- Да не ты.  
  
\- А кто?  
  
\- Мудак этот. Дауни-младший.  
  
Киноактёр, сыгравший Железного Человека в популярном фильме, был проклятием Тони. Он тоже был миллионер и филантроп. А в прошлом ещё наркоман и бабник. Насчёт гениальности мнения расходились.  
Но и завязав с веществами, Роберт Дауни постоянно ухитрялся сказать или отмочить такое, что оставалось лишь разводить руками и восхищённо материться.  
При этом примерно половина эпатажных проявлений его творческой натуры происходила в образе Железного Человека или где-то около того. Публика почём зря путала оригинал с копией, и Тони Старку регулярно приходилось объяснять, что он не при делах. Или не объяснять и терпеть последствия. Или объяснять и, тем не менее, терпеть последствия.  
  
\- А что он сделал? - спросила Кэрол, заранее ухмыляясь.  
  
Стив прикрыл лицо рукой, пряча улыбку. Брюс Бэннер поднял брови. Клинт Бартон изобразил воздушный поцелуй и поклон.  
  
\- Эта сволочь... Эта творческая личность долбаная... Речь он толкнул. На "Золотом Глобусе".  
  
\- Про тебя?  
  
\- Про хомячка, - трагическим тоном сказал Тони.  
  
Потом не выдержал и сам засмеялся.  
  
Постепенно ситуация прояснялась. Актёр в своей речи обмолвился, что с детства мечтал о хомячке, и вот теперь у него есть домашний любимец. По кличке Бабблз.  
  
"Мимими" немедленно затопило интернет и телевидение.  
  
Уже через сутки концепция хомячка распространилась на Тони Старка. А уж когда его преданные фэны узнали, что своего хомячка у него нет... Большинство посылок не прорвались сквозь секьюрити и Джарвиса, но одну из них Тони в это утро всё же получил.  
И открыл, уверенный, что внутри был его заказ на новейшие квантовые чипы памяти. Кто-то из поклонников проявил нешуточную осведомлённость и предприимчивость, маскируя "подарок".  
  
Проклятое животное, по словам Тони, подскочило из коробки на метр вверх и вцепилось ему в волосы. Потом укусило его за шею, свалилось оттуда на спину, под майку, и забралось под броню. И, пока Тони отходил от шока, успело перегрызть там какие-то провода. Но не поджарилось - как ему бы следовало, прибавил Тони кровожадно - а только перепугалось до полусмерти. И устремилось вглубь.  
  
На паникующего хомяка броня рассчитана не была. В ней что-то замкнуло, что-то перегорело, система аварийного катапультирования, к счастью, не сработала, зато отлично сработала система пожаротушения в башне.  
  
К этому моменту рассказа ржали все, кроме Кэпа. Стив осторожно прощупал внутренности ботинка, перевернул его, потряс и отставил в сторону.  
  
\- А сейчас этот хомяк где?  
  
\- Где-то, - Тони неопределённо показал на стену. - Главное, что не здесь! Похоже, он выпал, когда ты оторвал мне ботинок.  
  
\- Ну, это не дело. Надо его поймать.  
  
\- Джарвис! Отследи паршивца! - скомандовал Тони.  
  
\- Система детекторов внутри стен повреждена, - сообщил JARVIS с глубокой скорбью в голосе. - Боюсь, нам понадобится ремонт.  
  
\- Надо его выманить. Что они едят?  
  
\- Провода.  
  
\- Зерно.  
  
\- Яблоки. Выманивать лучше на яблоки. Или морковку, - Клинту выпала редкая возможность проявить свои познания о животном мире. - У нас есть морковка?  
  
\- Пицца есть. Вчерашняя. Джарвис, закажи морковки.  
  
\- Сколько? - спросил ИИ, умудрённый опытом ежедневного общения с супергероями. - И какого сорта?  
  
\- Пару тонн, - рявкнул Тони. - И чтобы пестицидов побольше.  
  
\- Пару фунтов, - уточнил Клинт. - Свежей. Без ГМО. Чего? Я тоже буду, я люблю морковку. Хомяк всю не съест, куда ему.  
  
\- И клетку! Стальную. Бронированную. Или сразу вызвать дератизационную службу?  
  
\- Не надо, - Стив поёжился. Предыдущий визит дератизационной службы запомнился всем надолго. - Если до завтра не найдётся, вызовем. А пока...  
  
\- А пока я на этого засранца в суд подам. Одного морального ущерба на полмиллиона! Не считая того, что костюм стоит семнадцать и годится теперь только на запчасти.  
  
\- На хомяка в суд? - восхитился Клинт.  
  
\- Бартон, не умничай. На Дауни.  
  
Брюс попытался быть голосом разума и здравого смысла в этом сумасшедшем доме:  
  
\- Тони. Мистер Дауни-младший не виноват, что тебе подарили хомячка.  
  
\- Я знаю. Ничего, пусть тоже попрыгает, любитель живой природы хренов.  
  
\- Поймай хомячка и отошли ему, - предложил Стив.  
  
\- Так и сделаю. Надеюсь, эта тварь его покусает.  
  
\- Ста-а-арк, - сказал Бартон, прищурившись.  
  
\- Чего тебе?  
  
\- А ты никогда не мечтал о хомячке? В детстве?  
  
\- Нет!  
  
Единственное живое существо, о котором Тони мечтал в детстве, было шести с лишним футов ростом и носило звёздно-полосатый костюм и щит из вибраниума. Он так и сказал.  
  
\- А, ну тогда у тебя тоже мечта сбылась, - безмятежно сказал Клинт и ловко увернулся от запущенной ему в голову закопчённой репульсорной перчатки. - Расскажи об этом по телевизору. Посрамим Дауни-младшего. Подумаешь, хомячок.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1. Роберт Дауни-младший действительно сказал, что у него есть хомячок по имени Бабблз, в своей речи на "Золотом глобусе". Остальное - бессовестный вымысел. )))
> 
> Примечание 2. Автор в курсе, что Тони Старк в какие-то периоды своей жизни был миллиардером, но Гражданская война, вторжение скруллов и финансирование Мстителей способны и миллиардера сделать миллионером.


End file.
